Dragon Zombie
The Dragon Zombie are the reanimated remains of a dragon. The Death Dragon from Castlevania Legends was slain by Count Dracula and left to guard his castle. The zombies' remains appear in varying amounts of decay, being full of flesh in Legends and Circle of the Moon, but more skeleton-like in Chronicles and Portrait of Ruin. __TOC__ Appearances ''Castlevania Chronicles The boss of the second level, Simon passes the dragon's remains while trekking through the Underground Aqueduct. It returns at the end to attack while Simon is stuck on a small raft. The dragon remains hovering on the right side of the screen, attacking in two ways: either it will tip the boat with its tail, or breathe fire at Simon. It can be avoided by remaining on the left side of the raft and constantly attacking its head. Castlevania Legends This dragon was killed by Dracula himself in his early years to send a message that he, as the "King of the Dragons", had arrived. Dracula granted it new life to be a part of his own dark army. The dragon is huge enough so that only its front half will be shown on-screen. Its fire-breathing ability is ever-present, but it chooses to spit individual flame blasts sporadically as it moves its head up and down between three possible locations to keep the player guessing while moving. Like other bosses its size, it likes to crash into things (using its head) to make debris fall from the ceiling to further disrupt Sonia's movements. Castlevania: Circle of the Moon fighting the '''Dragon Zombies']] In Circle of the Moon, dragon zombies appear as a pair of Poison-type boss monsters. The two dragons lay on the floor, their bodies in an advanced level of decay and so bulky that they must resort to attack using only their heads. The left dragon attacks with a series of loosely aimed fireballs, while the right dragon attacks with aimed balls of electricity. Both dragons have the ability to slam into the wall and cause a shower of rocks, both small and large, to fall from the ceiling. When one dragon dies, the other begins to eat its companion, regaining 300 HP in the process; however, it leaves it open for attack while feeding, allowing Nathan to probably deal even more damage than the health it's regaining. When both are dead, the Heavy Ring can be obtained in the next room. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin In this game, the Dragon Zombie is a large, common enemy. He appears at the Buried Chamber and Sandy Grave, and also makes an appearance in Boss Rush Mode (Course 1). Trivia *In ''Lords of Shadow, Gabriel Belmont fights a Titan boss near the end of the game called the Dracolich, which are the reanimated remains of a dead dragon. Interestingly enough, the original series' Dragon Zombie was said to be slain by Dracula in his early years, while Gabriel defeated the Dracolich not long before he became Dracula himself. References *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com Category:Dragons Category:Flying Bosses Category:Skeletal Bosses Category:Zombies Category:Chronicles Bosses Category:Circle of the Moon Bosses Category:Legends Bosses Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies